Film A L'Eau De Rose De Série B
by SEY-sama
Summary: OS UA et OOC. Péripéties d'un type qui ne savait pas contrôler son romantisme latent ou comment Ron aurait vraiment du rester dans son pieu à cuver son vin plutôt qu'aller ouvrir sa maudite porte à un enfoiré sans coeur. SLASH/YAOI/BL.


**Hem. Désolée de ne plus poster régulièrement? Pitié, m' frappez pas...**

 **Bref, OS sur un couple que je trouve plutôt bien assorti, UA et OOC au possible, shame on me. Avec toujours des fautes à faire passer vos yeux au vitriol.**

 **Mais j'aime imaginer les joueurs de quidditch de Poudlard dans le monde réel en tant que pro dans un quelconque sport adulé par la masse. Sans doute le foot.**

 **Et, pendant qu'on y est, un grand merci à Alphy.D pour ses charmantes et adorables reviews qui m'ont fait me souvenir que j'avais ce truc en réserve dans mon ordi. Donc voilà, si tu passes par là, thanks a lot.**

 **Film A L'Eau De Rose De Série B**

Ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Absolument affreux et tout simplement horrible.

Mal.

Avec un grand M, et tout en enluminures. En police gras cent surlignée de rouge un nombre incalculable de fois. En néon clignotant de la place Pigalle.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher, à s'arrêter, à se raisonner.

C'était mal. Mal. Mal. Affreusement et horriblement mal. Mais si divinement bon. Seigneur que c'était bon. Il en avait rêvé, de ce moment. Tellement qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

C'était mal. Vraiment, vraiment mal. Et pourtant, ses mains courraient fébrilement sous sa chemise blanche, traçant les contours de ses muscles et de sa colonne vertébrale. Et pourtant, sa bouche ne cessait de laisser son empreinte sur sa peau si pâle et si tendre. Et pourtant, sa langue ne voulait pas lâcher la sienne. Et pourtant, ses oreilles ne voulaient entendre que ses gémissements étouffés. Et pourtant, son corps plaquait le sien contre une cloison branlante avec vigueur. Et pourtant, il arracha presque la braguette de son smoking tout neuf et coûtant la peau des fesses. Et pourtant, ses jambes fuselées et musclées et si parfaites s'entourèrent autour de sa taille. Et pourtant, c'était mal. Vraiment, vraiment mal.

C'était mal. Affreusement et horriblement mal. Il irait en Enfer pour ça. Son karma allait être pourri jusqu'à sa quinzième réincarnation minimum. Un parricide n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. De l'inceste n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. Parce que ce qu'il était en train de faire était largement pire que de l'inceste. Ce n'était pas seulement son frère qu'il était en train de salir. C'était son meilleur ami. A son mariage.

Même lui trouvait que la situation ressemblait plus à un mauvais téléfilm de série B où lui-même aurait le rôle de l'affreuse gourgandine en train de se faire le marié dans les toilettes de la salle des fêtes. Peut-être que dans plusieurs mois, il rirait de cette situation des plus clichés.

-Ta gueule, Ron, grogna ledit marié fraîchement engagé jusqu'à sa mort.

Apparemment, il avait du perdre le contrôle de sa bouche à un moment donné. Ce qui avait tendance à arriver beaucoup trop à son goût.

-Mais c'est mal, réussit il à dire à travers deux baisers enflammés.

-Non, tu crois? rétorqua ironiquement l'autre en décidant que l'échange oral était terminé.

Même si la bouche du rouquin n'avait pas été occupée à faire quelque chose de diablement bon, le tout juste marié avait de ces mouvements ne lui permettant même plus la moindre réflexion basique.

Mais ça restait toujours mal. Vraiment, vraiment mal.

Si cette situation des plus clichées avait été le prologue elliptique d'un téléfilm de série B à l'eau de rose, le narrateur aurait put dire que tout était arrivé à cause d'une rencontre fortuite du marié avec le tentateur perfide à seulement quelques semaines du "plus beau jour de sa vie". Mais la vérité était un peu plus complexe qu'un téléfilm à petit budget.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du moment où il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. C'était juste, qu'un jour, il l'avait regardé, et il avait su. La réalisation ne l'avait pas frappé avec la violence et la surprise d'un éclair. Elle ne lui était pas tombée dessus comme un rocher de Cartoon. Il l'avait regardé en train de s'étirer après l'un de ses entraînements éreintants, un sourire plaqué sur son visage d'adolescent, transpirant de partout, puant la sueur et la boue, son regard satisfait et victorieux d'avoir supporté une séance sans tomber d'épuisement et Ron avait pensé qu'il ressemblait à un ange ayant fini de vaincre les monstres du Purgatoire, émergeant d'un océan d'immondices, aussi pur qu'un agneau. Outre les discours de sa mère qui déteignaient sur lui, il avait compris qu'il était atteint. La réalisation ne l'avait pas frappé et ne lui était pas tombé dessus, c'était une pensée comme il en avait eut des centaines. Pas la première et surement pas la dernière. Il avait seulement réalisé pourquoi ces pensées traversaient sa cervelle de piaf.

S'il avait été un protagoniste d'un film à l'eau de rose, il aurait été le bon copain toujours serviable, toujours à l'écoute, qui soupirait d'amour en secret pour son meilleur ami. Sauf que Ron avait beau désirer avec la force d'un cyclone le jeune marié, il ne s'était jamais pamoisé stupidement devant lui et ses résultats sportifs et intellectuels de haut niveau. Sous ses airs de petit puceau naïf et innocent se cachait un petit vicieux faux modeste et flagorneur. Sous l'ange apparent, masque parfait du pauvre petit orphelin martyrisé par la seule famille qui lui restait, il y avait un véritable démon cultivant tous les vices possibles et imaginables.

Orgueilleux. Parce que qui ne le serait pas avec une intelligence et des capacités physiques à la limite du surnaturel?

Avare. Avec une enfance comme la sienne, passée avec des tuteurs n'ayant que faire de s'assurer que soient satisfait ses besoins primaires, l'économie et la récupération était une réaction normale.

Paresseux. Arguant qu'il faisait suffisamment d'effort au niveau scolaire et sportif, il se dédouanait en affirmant qu'il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose et qu'il avait atteint son quota journalier.

Gourmand. Ron était persuadé qu'il pourrait tuer pour de la tarte à la mélasse ou une belle paire de fesses.

Envieux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, il le désirait avec tellement d'ardeur que ses conquêtes du moment passaient sans remord au second plan.

Colérique. Enfant délaissé et adolescent adulé n'était pas une bonne combinaison. Un rien pouvait éveiller sa susceptibilité et le plonger dans une crise épique.

Luxure. Un pêché qui n'était arrivé qu'à la fin de leur adolescence, entraînant dans son sillage une armée d'ex mécontentes que Ron avait du essuyer tout seul.

Si la triste histoire de sa vie avait été une fiction soap-opéra, Ron aurait sans doute essayé de séduire son meilleur ami bourré de défaut. Sauf que l'adolescent qu'il avait été avait su que son amour resterait à sens unique et n'aurait eut que pour seule conséquence la disparition du brun de son radar. Mais, dans ce cas, aurait put se demander un narrateur énervant, comment avaient ils fini à s'envoyer en l'air le soir de ses noces?

Ron aurait tiré une sacré grimace et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir, avec force d'expressions imagées.

Harry l'aurait fixé de ses stupéfiants yeux froids, aurait joué de sa bouille de pré adolescent pour endormir sa méfiance et lui aurait sorti avec un sourire de scout qu'il allait ruiner sa vie. Puis, il aurait répondu à son indiscrète question. Il lui aurait dit la vérité. A savoir que son meilleur ami avait paru prêt à se chercher une corde pour se pendre alors que tous les convives dansaient ou s'imbibaient d'alcool, voir les deux à la fois. Il lui aurait dit qu'il l'avait coincé dans les toilettes pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il lui aurait dit qu'il l'avait tellement poussé à bout que son rouquin préféré lui avait craché la vérité après presque quinze ans de secret. Il lui aurait dit que l'éponge de punch avait essayé de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie mais qu'il l'avait plaqué contre une cloison branlante. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait trouvé ses yeux bleus beaucoup trop tristes et désespérés et _las_. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait compris que cette soirée allait être la dernière fois qu'il verrait son meilleur ami. Il lui aurait dit qu'il était égoïste et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son compagnon de toujours, l'unique personne qui savait voir à travers sa candeur factice, juste pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que des voeux de mariage. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour le garder dans son giron. Il lui aurait dit avec un sourire de canaille que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ses charmes pour s'assurer une loyauté. Il ajouterait juste que c'était la première fois qu'il s'assurait une loyauté masculine.

Le lendemain, le héros de la fiction se serait souvenu avec horreur de la Bêtise faite quand il aurait découvert le corps endormi à ses côtés. Sauf que Ron était dans son propre lit, et que le jeune marié devait sans doute être avec son épouse.

Une grimace barra son visage constellé de tâches de son.

C'était la pire chose qu'il avait jamais faite en trente ans d'existence. Et pourtant, il en avait fait des bêtises en étant l'ombre de Harry. Incendier une voiture de police, étant un exemple non-exhaustif.

Sauf que voilà, il avait couché avec son meilleur ami le soir de son mariage avec sa soeur.

Et ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait bouillir avec des oignons dans la marmite du Diable. Lentement et douloureusement. Et que sa soeur allait l'écorcher pour se faire une descente de lit de sa peau, accessoirement.

Il plaqua un oreiller contre son visage, gémissant contre l'ancien lui.

Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas put s'arrêter? Il était un adulte responsable et mature, même beurré, il aurait pu, du résister au corps le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais contemplé.

Énième gémissement sortant de l'oreiller.

Le monde était injuste.

Pourquoi les dieux avaient ils choisis de créer un être aussi parfait physiquement pour lui accorder un caractère aussi machiavélique? Etaient-ils tous des sadiques en puissance? N'existait il donc que des divinités aussi capricieuses et tordues que l'homme dont il était malheureusement amoureux?

Un "DRIIING" des plus stridents et énervants retentit dans ce qui lui servait d'appartement, annonciateur d'une visite impromptue et non désirée. Ron envisageait sérieusement de faire la sourde oreille et retourner s'étouffer avec son oreiller, mais la personne derrière la porte s'acharnait avec enthousiasme sur cette maudite sonnette du diable, connaissant apparemment les sentiments que lui inspirait cette horreur sonore. Maugréant et maudissant l'intrus en cette heure matinale, Ron se leva de son confortable lit, criant à son "invité" qu'il arrivait. Le rouquin se prit les pieds dans son costume étalé sur le sol, manquant de se manger un mur, et maudit encore plus la personne s'acharnant encore sur cette saloperie démoniaque qui lui servait de sonnerie.

-J'arrive, j'ai dit! cria t il avec humeur en atteignant enfin la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, distingua le sadique de service et la referma prestement. Du moins, essaya t il de la refermer, puisqu'un pied chaussé d'une chaussure de collection vint se coincer entre la porte et la chambranle. Ron n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi sa maudite porte ne s'était pas fermée qu'un coup d'épaule lui fit perdre l'équilibre et permit à l'indésirable de se faufiler dans son entrée.

-Salut, Ron, fit le jeune marié avec un grand sourire et comme si son meilleur ami n'avait pas voulu l'enfermer dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? siffla furieusement le concerné.

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon tout nouveau beau frère qui est parti beaucoup trop tôt du mariage de sa soeur, pourquoi? demanda t il innocemment, imitant à la perfection le collégien naïf, ses grands yeux verts parachevant le tableau.

-Je vais très bien, rétorqua t il sèchement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine constellée de tâches de rousseur.

-Vraiment? continua t il son indigne numéro. Ginny était très inquiète pour toi, fit le petit vicieux en s'approchant faussement innocemment de son meilleur ami.

-Harry... le prévint Ron.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron? continua le démon d'un ton faussement compatissant en posant une main rugueuse sur son bras nu.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua que son corps ne possédait pas d'autres protections contre son vicelard d'ami que son caleçon et ses pauvres tâches de rousseur. Le rouquin su que ses oreilles avaient viré traîtreusement au rouge, dévoilant sa gêne.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, arrête, le supplia t il en essayant de dégrafer la main faussement candide de son biceps.

Ce qu'il c'était passé la veille était principalement du à l'alcool et à la douleur du deuil de son amour unilatéral. En aucune façon, et sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, Ron ne comptait reproduire l'erreur commise à peine quelques heures auparavant. Mais c'était sans compter sur son traître d'ami, qui ne voulait pas retirer sa main trop chaude de son bras.

-Harry, grimaça le rouquin en faisant de son mieux pour se défaire de sa prise.

Son autre main vint fortuitement s'égarer sur son autre poignet, entravant efficacement ses mouvements.

-Regarde moi, Ron, dit doucement le jeune marié, arrêtant temporairement la comédie.

Mais le propriétaire de l'appartement savait que s'il plongeait ses yeux dans les magnifiques émeraudes du faux ange, c'en était fini de lui. Il abdiquerait et laisserait Harry faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Alors, il détourna franchement le regard, une énième grimace sur ses lèvres abîmées.

Les doigts du brun serrèrent sans pitié le poignet et le bras de son amant d'une soirée, essayant de l'obliger par la douleur à affronter son regard.

-Ron, l'appela t il d'une voix plus dure, plus impatiente. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal, le prévint il.

La victime ne put réprimer un reniflement amusé. Harry lui faisait du mal en le forçant à le côtoyer alors qu'il était marié avec sa petite soeur.

-Très bien, s'emporta l'athlète devant le mutisme de son meilleur ami.

Et Ron se retrouva subitement par terre, l'une de ses jambes ayant été chassée et la dernière en déséquilibre, le souffle coupé et Harry perché à califourchon sur lui. Il tenait fermement son menton dans une main et ses poignets dans l'autre. Si le rouquin l'avait voulu, il aurait put se dégager de la prise, sa force plus brute que celle du brun. Mais le frère de la mariée était las de toute cette histoire, désirant s'éloigner de la source de ses tourments et passer à autre chose. Seulement, le problème, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de prendre de la distance dans sa relation avec Harry, ce dernier c'était encore plus accroché à lui, ne le laissant jamais partir, sabordant ses relations amoureuses trop sérieuses et ses tentatives de fuites. A chaque fois que Harry le regardait de ses yeux trop verts, le suppliant muettement de ne pas l'abandonner, Ron abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les yeux trop verts de celui qu'il aimait. C'était une technique lache et mesquine que l'orphelin appliquait à chaque fois que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Et, alors que Ron avait pris la ferme résolution de sortir de sa vie, Harry était déterminé à le faire flancher encore une fois.

-Ron, répéta encore l'athlète, agacé et légèrement paniqué par son absence de réponse.

Il l'avait senti, sans savoir comment, pendant que son meilleur ami déchargeait quinze années d'attirance, que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il le perdrait pour toujours. Et Harry était égoïste. Il ne laissait pas partir ce qui était à lui. Et Ron était à lui. A lui depuis qu'il avait vu ce petit roux timide et maladroit sur les bancs du train les amenant au collège. A lui depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'aucune fille ne lui prendrait son temps. A lui depuis qu'il lui avait dit dans un grand sourire de gosse qu'ils resteraient "meilleurs amis du monde" jusqu'à la fin des temps. A lui depuis qu'il l'avait fait entrer dans sa propre famille. A lui depuis qu'il faisait partie de sa famille. A lui depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais.

Et ce même sentiment d'urgence resurgissait. Harry le sentait, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il perdrait son meilleur ami. S'il le laissait fuir, il ne le reverrait jamais.

Si les protagonistes avaient été dans un film, ç'aurait été le moment idéal pour une tirade enflammée tirant des larmes de l'autre personnage et des spectateurs.

-Je ne quitterais pas Ginny pour toi, dit la réalité à travers Harry. Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne suis capable d'aimer que moi, à vrai dire. Mais elle est la seule femme qui puisse me dire non et refréner mes pulsions et mon côté le moins reluisant. J'aurais des enfants avec elle.

Ron se sentait mal, incapable de bouger et prisonnier de ces paroles empoisonnées.

-Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Du moins, pas comme tu le voudrais. Mais tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse te tirer sans rien dire. Alors, gronda t il, tu vas me regarder, tu vas rester et tu vas me baiser autant qu'il le faudra. Parce que je ne te laisserais certainement pas sortir de ma vie. Jamais, claqua sa voix implacable.

Dans un film de série B à l'eau de rose, ce "jamais" aurait été soufflé avec passion et sous une musique de circonstance, mêlant violon et piano. Ce "jamais" aurait été une promesse de liberté et de futurs merveilleux. Pas un verrou incassable l'enchaînant pour l'éternité à l'homme démoniaque qui lui servait d'ami, pas une menace intemporelle le liant à ses tourments moraux, pas cette promesse qu'il ne le laisserait jamais s'éloigner loin de sa folie.

Et Ron était las, tellement las de toute cette histoire. Las de son amour unilatéral pour l'être le plus exécrable de la Création. Las de Harry et de toutes ses facettes mensongères. Las de cette vie dans son ombre, ne respirant et mouvant que s'il l'approuvait. Las de résister à cet ange démoniaque. Las de cette possession malsaine. Las de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Las des efforts de Harry pour le garder auprès de lui. Las. Et encore plus las. Il en avait marre. Il fallait que cette pathétique comédie cesse. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

-Non, soupira avec lassitude le rouquin, ne le regardant toujours pas.

Les yeux verts de Harry clignèrent plusieurs fois. Bien sûr, Ron était l'une des seules personnes capables de lui dire "non". Bien sûr, il venait de lui dire quelque chose ressemblant à une menace. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse lui dire "non".

-Quoi? lâcha t il, proprement éberlué.

La paire d'orbes glacée du rouquin se planta soudainement dans la sienne. Contrairement à l'ordre habituel des choses, ce ne fut pas Ron qui senti quelque chose céder en lui. Ce qu'il y avait dans le regard bleu de son meilleur ami c'était une lassitude infinie, débarrassé de toute trace de son attachement contre nature. Et ce fut cela qui le convainquit qu'il l'avait enfin perdu, sans espoir de retour.

-Non, je ne vais pas te regarder et craquer à nouveau. Non, je ne vais pas rester pour souffrir et te voir faire du mal à ma soeur. Et non, je ne vais te "baiser", comme tu dis, parce que c'est mal. Affreusement et horriblement mal. Et que j'en ai marre de te laisser faire toutes les conneries que tu veux.

A chaque mot de chaque phrase, il y avait quelque chose qui se brisait à l'intérieur de Harry et qui tombait en morceaux, et ce sentiment d'urgence qui ne cessait de grandir jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il sentait ses yeux s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal. Il sentait son coeur essayer de se percer une sortie dans sa poitrine.

Et Ron qui le regardait avec cette même lassitude extrême, abandonnant tout. Ne cherchant même pas à se soustraire à ses mains tremblantes.

-Non, murmura à son tour l'athlète. S'il te plaît, le supplia t il en sachant pertinemment que cela était vain. Ne m'abandonne pas, geignit il sans aucune fierté.

-Si ça se trouve, répondit le roux, ce sera bénéfique pour toi aussi.

-Mais je ne veux pas! ragea t il comme un enfant capricieux, lui saisissant les épaules pour mieux le secouer comme un prunier. Ne m'abandonne pas! devint il hystérique. Reste avec moi! Reste, finit il en laissant sa tête brune tomber sur la poitrine tachetée de son meilleur ami. Reste, supplia t il encore, à la limite de la crise de larmes.

Sous ses airs de dur à cuir et de connard insensible, Ron savait que se cachait un gamin maltraité et délaissé avide d'attentions et d'amour. Ron avait été le premier à les lui donner. Toujours là, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, toujours à ses côtés, même quand le vent tournait. Harry avait construit sa vie sur la certitude que son meilleur ami serait toujours là, toujours à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas partir et l'abandonner.

Son front toujours collé contre sa poitrine nue, mouvant au rythme de sa respiration, sentant les pulsations de ce coeur qui n'avait cessé de battre pour lui pendant des années, Harry se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, à refouler la panique qui l'assaillait pour trouver quelque chose qui forcerait l'autre à rester à ses côtés.

-Tu peux toujours partir, lâcha t il malgré sa gorge encore serrée et son visage caché, mais je te suivrais.

-Je porterais plainte pour harcèlement.

-M'en fous.

-Tu finiras en prison, l'averti le dénudé.

-M'en fous.

-Et là, pour le coup, tu vas vraiment te faire sodomiser, plaisanta à moitié le rouquin.

Harry ne fit que passer ses bras musclés sous sa nuque, s'essayant à la technique du câlin, et lui chatouillant le nez de ses cheveux noirs.

-Reste, murmura t il d'une toute petite voix.

Et le petit garçon de onze ans qui avait protégé le pauvre petit gosse aux grands yeux verts des brutes de Malfoy qui sommeillait en lui le suppliait à son tour de céder et de le consoler. Mais Ron était tellement fatigué de supporter cette pathétique comédie... Il voulait juste que cela s'arrête. Alors, il essaya de desserrer les bras autour de son cou. Alors, il redécouvrit des stigmates qu'il avait voulu oublié. Alors, il revit sept coupures horizontales sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche. Alors, il se souvint de cette période sombre où la seule chose qui avait empêché Harry de mettre définitivement fin à ses jours, c'était lui-même. Alors, toute leur histoire passa devant ses yeux en un trombinoscope de peines et de joies. Alors, la lassitude s'évapora. Alors, toute la détresse du corps entre ses bras lui arriva comme un boomerang en pleine face. Alors, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Alors, Ron haït l'homme qu'il aimait avec tellement de force qu'il siffla:

-Tu m'as manipulé.

Sa tête brune toujours planquée sur son torse, le rouquin savait qu'il souriait à s'en luxer les zygomatiques.

-Tu peux toujours partir, dit il quand même, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu m'échapperas.

Furieux comme il l'avait rarement été, piégé comme un rat auprès de l'ange démoniaque, le rouquin se releva et envoya bouler son traître d'ami. Du moins, essaya t il, puisque la prise sur sa nuque l'entraîna à sa suite, ses jambes prises entre les siennes, l'obligeant dans un malheureux réflexe à mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête brune de l'exécrable joueur professionnel.

C'était la même position que précédemment, à ceci près que les rôles étaient échangés.

-Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner, siffla le jeune athlète en égarant ses mains rugueuses sur ses épaules et son dos, sa voix langoureuse et douceâtre ressemblant au serpent tentateur du jardin d'Eden. Jamais, siffla t il à nouveau, un fin sourire conquérant s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, continua t il en caressant sa cuisse de sa jambe. Cède, lui intima t il en plantant ses yeux trop verts dans les siens. Même si c'est mal, même si c'est horrible, même si c'est affreux, même si c'est douloureux. Même si je ne t'aime pas. Parce que je n'arrêterais jamais, lui souffla t il avant de saisir férocement sa crinière et de l'embrasser d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Et Ron céda.

Parce que, de toute façon, même si c'était mal et même s'il ne l'aimait pas, son désir le plus vil et le plus profond restait de finir dans le lit de l'exécrable petit bonhomme qui ne cessait de le mener par le bout du nez. Ron se haïssait pour cette faiblesse, pour ce désir malsain qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réprimer, pour ce besoin physique et mental de prétendre que Harry n'était qu'à lui. Il se haïssait de l'aimer, mais il l'aimait, en dépit de toute cette histoire, de cette pathétique comédie se voulant tragique. Il aimait ce connard insensible cachant au fond de lui ce gosse délaissé avide d'attentions et d'amour. Il aimait ce traître manipulateur qui était prêt à toutes les extrémités pour le garder à ses côtés. Il l'aimait, en dépit de tout ce que cet amour à sens unique lui avait fait subir et lui ferait encore subir.

C'était triste et pathétique.

C'était affreusement et horriblement mal.

C'était destructeur et douloureux.

C'était un cercle sans fin de manipulations et de menaces.

C'était des tentatives de fuite décidées puis avortées.

C'était leur film à l'eau de rose de série B.

 **Yosh. Tout pour ce soir. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ce truc et en espérant que vous ayez un minium apprécié (encore que, si ça avait pas été le cas, vous ne seriez pas là pour lire ça).**

 **Sur ce, puissent les pandas nymphomanes du Liban vous bouffer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio dans un rire mégalomaniaque. (Parce que ces bestioles vont dominer la planète.)**


End file.
